This invention relates to discrete semiconductor device packages or housings and more specifically relates to a semiconductor device housing which permits an increased area die in a lead frame of given area and permits improved clamping of the device during molding.
Semiconductor device packages or housings are well known. One such device is known by the industry style number "TO-247". Such devices commonly have 3 output lead conductors extending through the package surface which are connected to a semiconductor die, which may be power MOSFET or IGBT die or the like. The bottom surface of the lead frame paddle which receives the die is exposed for pressure contact by bolting it through an opening in the package to a heat sink.
The present invention permits the use of a larger die in a type TO-247 package of given size, permits its improved clamping to a heat sink, and provides an increased creepage distance between leads.